Park Kultury i Wypoczynku w Gliwicach
Park Kultury i Wypoczynku – las komunalny o charakterze naturalnym w Gliwicach, położony na terenie dzielnicy Zatorze, założony w XVII wieku. Należy do leśnego Pasa Ochronnego GOP . Według Waloryzacji przyrodniczej Gliwic park jest obszarem przyrodniczo cennym zwłaszcza dla ornitofauny i proponowane jest objęcie go ochroną w formie obszaru chronionego krajobrazu . Nazwa Nazwa las miejski (niem. Stadtwald) pojawia się już na mapie z 1812 roku . Nazwę Stadtwald nosiła też cała dzisiejsza dzielnica Zatorze . Wytyczona w 1904 roku ulica Okrzei nosił nazwę Stadtwaldstraße . Po 1945 roku została ustanowiona nazwa Park Kultury i Wypoczynku . Pełna nazwa to Park Kultury i Wypoczynku dla miast Gliwice-Zabrze, skrótowo Park Gliwice-Zabrze. Od 1992 roku jest to również Las Komunalny. Inne nazwy to: Las Żorek (Siorek), Park Leśny i Lasek Chorzowski. Obszar Park znajduje się we wschodniej części Gliwic. Jego granice wyznaczają: # Od zachodu: Cmentarz Lipowy i Nowy cmentarz żydowski # Od południa: ulice Brzozowa i Chorzowska # Od północnego-wschodu: Aleja Jana Nowaka-Jeziorańskiego # Od północy: pola uprawne Przy ulicy Karola Szymanowskiego przecinającej park znajdują się ruiny fundamentów, które najprawdopodobniej są pozostałościami niemieckiego magazynu amunicji. W obrębie parku znajduje się siedem wzniesień o wysokości do kilkunastu metrów, będących pozostałością po kulochwytach dawnej strzelnicy. Przez park przebiegają przydrożne rowy melioracyjne. Park przecięty jest też ścieżką dydaktyczną z kilkunastoma tablicami przedstawiającymi najczęściej występujące gatunki drzew w parku. Ścieżka ma 975 m długości i przebiega pomiędzy placem zabaw przy ul. Brzozowej i placem zabaw przy ul. Horsta Bienka . Powierzchnia * 1865 – 1612 mórg (ok. 412 ha), * 1885 – 1608 mórg (411 hana podstawie spisu miar na początku słownika), * 1931 – 350 ha , * Po 1945 – 364 ha , * 2008 – ok. 224 ha, * 2010 – 197,6 ha Drzewostan Dominują drzewa liściaste (głównie buki i dęby – ich siedliska tu dominują), ale gdzieniegdzie są też obecne gatunki iglaste . Na terenie parku przeprowadza się cięcia sanitarne drzew . Na niewielkich powierzchniach zachowały się starsze drzewostany, dominują lasy ze sztucznego odnowienia . Kształtują się w obrębie tego lasu siedliska grądów, borów mieszanych oraz fragmenty łęgów i wilgotnych borów trzcinnikowych. W XIX wieku w lesie miejskim występowały buki, wierzby białe, olchy, jesiony, klony, kasztanowce, robinie akacjowe, sosny, modrzewie, miłorząb i dęby. Na jego terenie istniał drzewostan bukowy i iglasty z przewagą sosny . Współcześnie w lesie sadzonych jest około 20 tys. drzew rocznie w celu skompensowania wycinki drzew osiągających wiek rębności, przebudowy drzewostanów oraz uzupełniania ubytków wycinanych podczas cięć sanitarnych. W 2008 roku wycięto w nim 2443 drzew, a posadzono 23 855 sadzonek . Fauna W gliwickim lesie można spotkać sarny, zające i dziki. W 1912 roku na terenie lasu miejskiego została po raz pierwszy znaleziona ćma z gatunku Alcis repandata . Na drzewach znajduje się ponad 300 budek dla ptaków, które w 2007 roku zajęło 200 ptaków (sikorki, kowaliki, muchołówki, pleszki]] i pełzacze), ale także wiewiórki i myszy . Historia thumb|240px|PKiW – Las Miejski na mapie z 1812 roku Pierwsze wzmianki o lesie na tym terenie pochodzą ze średniowiecza , ale nie należał wtedy do Gliwic. Początek parku koło ulicy Chorzowskiej sięga XVII wieku, z którego pochodzi kronika miasta wspominająca o lasach komunalnych. Las na tym terenie jest zaznaczony na mapie z 1736 roku . Archiwum rejencji opolskiej z lat 1814-17 wspomina, że lasy miejskie Gliwic składały się z trzech obwodów: Siorek, Stary Las i las Żernicki. W latach 1810-1910 populacja Gliwic wzrosła 22-krotnie (1810: 2 990 , 1910: 66 981 ), a miasto wchłaniało tereny podmiejskie . Dzielnica Zatorze powstała na początku XX wieku . W drugiej połowie XIX wieku rozwój Gliwic oparto o koncepcję „miasta-ogrodu” – rejony zamieszkane miały być usytuowane wśród zieleni. Istotną rolę w tych planach odgrywała Palmiarnia Miejska i Las Miejski . W końcu XIX wieku dzięki zameczkowi leśnemu ten teren leśny stał się bardziej popularny. W 1864 roku miasto sprzedało część lasu o powierzchni 206 mórg za 25 000 talarów , a 8 listopada 1866 roku miasto sprzedało kolei 62 morgi lasu miejskiego za 4650 talarów . 7 grudnia 1868 roku huraganowy wiatr zniszczył dużą połać lasu , około 800 drzew . 19 kwietnia 1903 roku wiatr powalił 2000 drzew . 3 i 18 lipca 1905 roku doszło do pożarów w miejskim lesie . 2 lipca 1909 roku na terenie lasu odbyły się X Niemieckie Igrzyska Młodzieży, w których rywalizowały 254 szkoły z całych Niemiec. Szacuje się, że w igrzyskach uczestniczyło 50 tysięcy osób . W 1910 roku przy Zameczku Leśnym powstał prowizoryczny pas startowy, na którym rozegrano wyścig motocyklowy . W czasie II wojny światowej w pomieszczeniach Zameczku Leśnego była skoszarowana część robotników przymusowych pracujących w pobliskiej parowozowni . Na terenie lasku prawdopodobnie istniał niemiecki magazyn amunicji. Po wojnie zdetonowano tu znalezioną amunicję. Na tym terenie też polskie wojsko niszczyło konfiskowaną broń oraz detonowało niewybuchy z innych części kraju. Po 1945 roku park miał 364 ha, a Zameczek Leśny odwiedzało od 15 do 20 tys. osób . W 1954 roku powołano komitet budowy Parku Kultury i Wypoczynku . W 1970 roku przez środek parku przeprowadzono Szlak Husarii Polskiej. Pierwsze plany powojenne zagospodarowania tych terenów to lata 1992-2001, a następne w latach 2002-2012 . 1 listopada 2004 roku kosztem 5,17 ha lasu, czyli 2,5% jego powierzchni powiększono Cmentarz Lipowy. Zostawiono w tym miejscu 55 drzew iglastych i 2540 krzewów iglastych i liściastych . 2 maja 2012 roku doszło w parku do pożaru, w którym spłonęło kilkaset metrów kwadratowych podszytu . Obiekty ; Zameczek Leśny Projekt Zameczku Leśnego został złożony przez Eugena Kohna w 1895 roku w firmie Georga Lüthge. Była to kawiarnia w stylu angielsko-chińskim . 29 lipca 1896 roku został uroczyście otwarty . W 1950 roku stał się on siedzibą przedsiębiorstwa Budowy Przemysłu Ciężkiego w Gliwicach. W latach 1959-1962 występował w nim kabaret Czarny Kot. W latach 1960-1976 należał do Gliwickich Zakładów Gastronomicznych, a potem do spółdzielni Społem. W 2010 roku po procesie sądowym przyznano go miastu. ; Sztuczny tor kolarski Tor kolarski miał 400 m długości, 8 szerokości. Został otwarty 12 września 1897 roku i był największym takim obiektem w Niemczech. Tor został zbudowany z drewna, miał powierzchnię 33 000 m², a jego trybuny mogły pomieścić 3100 widzów, w tym 800 w części zadaszonej i 2300 na odkrytych trybunach . ; Pozostałe: * muszla koncertowa – otwarta 12 września 1897 , * ścieżka edukacyjna – zespół 12 tablic z opisem fauny lasu , zbudowanych w 2011 roku, * 2 place zabaw – jeden przy ul. Brzozowej, drugi przy Horsta Bienka , * nieczynny basen – założony w latach międzywojennych, z fontanną i rzeźbą Trzech dziewcząt, autorstwa rzeźbiarza Hansa Breittenbacha, * kort tenisowy – otwarty w latach międzywojennych, obecnie nie istnieje, * leśniczówka, * lotnisko – zbudowane w 1910, obecnie nie istnieje. Startował z niego inżynier Claude Dornier eksperymentując z samolotami pozwalającymi na wzniesienie się do 50 m . * przystanek linii kolejowej położony przy Zameczku Leśnym , * zajezdnia tramwajowa zlikwidowana w maju 1972 . Turystyka ; szlaki turystyczne piesze: * Szlak Husarii Polskiej – wytyczony przez księdza Jerzego Pawlika w latach 1969-70 z okazji 286. rocznicy odsieczy wiedeńskiej . Jego gliwicka część zaczyna się w Żernikach, przechodzi przez Szobiszowice i kieruje się w stronę centrum . Nie stanowi on dokładnego odwzorowania trasy przemarszu Jana III Sobieskiego, bowiem wyznaczono go tak, by biegł przez tereny o walorach przyrodniczych . ; trasy rowerowe * trasa nr 397, długości 500 m, przy ul. Chorzowskiej * trasa nr 400, długości 2 km Przypisy Bibliografia * * * Kultury i Wypoczynku